A Rocky Adventure
by Hatter-Break
Summary: When Steven Stone invites his childhood friend to join him on a search for rare and historic stones, things don't go quite as planed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I've been suffering from some serious writers block for the past few months, so to those of you who read my other stories, I'm very sorry, I'll get back to them asap! My writing curse was finally broken when I was replaying Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. Steven has always been my favorite champion, and the remakes did him so much justice. This is just going to be a short 2-3 chapter story. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters, except for Melanie.

* * *

Melanie stared out of the office window, looking down upon the bustling streets of Rustboro. Her fingers drummed impatiently along her desk. She had long lost focus on her work, her computer screen now black after having timed out. She stole a quick glance at her Pokenav and sighed. She was already late by an hour.

"Melanie." She jumped, startled by the voice. Immediately, she straightened up and adjusted the glasses that had slid down her nose. She looked up and was met by the kind gaze of her boss.

"Oh, sir! I finished the reports on the new Pokenav application. I can-"

"Didn't you have somewhere to go today?" With a smile, she nodded. He let out a genuine, hearty laugh.

"Then what are you still doing here? Get going, and tell that boy not to be such a stranger!" She bolted up from her desk and hurried to the stairs with a laugh.

"Of course sir! Thank you!" She descended quickly through the building, waving to any fellow co-workers that happened to pass by. Once she was outside of the Devon Corporation building, she took off her glasses, putting them safely inside one of the pockets of her bag, then pulled out a small red and white sphere. As she tapped the center button, the ball grew to fit into her hand before bursting open with a flash of light. When the light faded, before her stood a large green creature. It had angular eyes hidden behind red protective covers. Two long antennae trailed from the back of its head, and a long powerful tail, tipped by three rhomboidal protrusions, lashed excitedly. It flapped its oddly shaped wings eagerly as it let out a joyful cry. Melanie laughed rubbing the side of the pokemon's head affectionately. "Hey Flygon," she cooed. "Ready to head for Mossdeep city?" To show his approval, Flygon turned, spreading his wings to allow Melanie to climb onto his back. Once she was in a secure position, Flygon kicked off of the ground, using his strong wings to get them into the air. What would usually be a trip lasting a few days was reduced to a little more than thirty minutes thanks to Flygon's skillful flying. As the island city, home to a large space station, came into view below them, Melanie tapped Flygon's side to indicate to him that they needed to land. In response, Flygon began to dive downwards. Melanie leapt from her winged creature's back while they were still a couple of feet off of the ground. She landed, stumbling slightly, and took off after returning Flygon to his pokeball with a quick thank you. Within a few minutes she arrived at her destination. It was a small house right on the edge of the city, overlooking the sea. She quickly ran her hands through her now tangled mahogany hair, then knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Steven?" she asked, knocking again. There was still no response. "I'm coming in!" she announced, before hurriedly entering. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I had to..." She gave a small chuckle before she had the chance to go into her rushed explanation. She noticed that a young man was at the desk in the corner of the room, asleep, his head resting on his arms. He wore black pants and a white dress shirt. The first couple of buttons were undone and a red tie hung, untied, around his neck. A pair of magnification glasses rested on top of his head, and one of his hands was inches from a stone he must have been examining. She realized that he must have worked himself to the point of exhaustion with his research again. Quietly, she took his black and purple coat from the coat hanger and laid it over him like a blanket. Then, to keep it from getting damaged, carefully pushed his stone to the back of his desk. Melanie then sat in a chair on the other side of the room, resting her head in her hand. A soft smile settled on her lips as she watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. She and Steven had been close friends since childhood, leading her to take a job under his father, and to frequently assist him with his own studies, usually over the phone or by mail. Though she didn't share his adoration for the stones he finds, she always found enjoyment in their cavern explorations and the time spent discussing his findings, though recently, they hadn't the chance to do those things. She was pulled from her thoughts as a small, blue creature flew into the room. It's stone like body was formed by two segments, resembling a ball and socket. From the small spherical portion, a single red eye stared at her. Melanie grinned. "Hey Beldum!" The pokemon let out a cheerful, metallic cry as it danced around her head. With the peaceful silence broken, Steven slowly began to stir. Noticing this, Beldum rushed to its trainer, hovering around him excitedly. His pale, steel blue eyes blinked open, still heavy with fatigue.

"Beldum?" he murmured, lifting his head. "What is it?" he questioned as he stretched. Melanie let out a soft laugh, and Steven whipped around to face her, startled.

"Why, good morning sleepyhead," she teased, getting to her feet. "You did say you wanted to see me, didn't you?" He quickly stood, running his hand through his mussed blue-grey hair, removing his glasses in the process.

"Melanie!" he exclaimed. He began to fix his disheveled clothing, buttoning his shirt and tying his tie. He was clearly flustered. Melanie laughed, and walked over to pick up the jacket that had fallen from his shoulders to the ground. "I'm so terribly sorry, I-I just-"

"I know, I know. You're a busy guy. Between your duties as champion and your research, it's no surprise you're tired." As she spoke, Melanie helped him to get the jacket on. He straightened it and adjusted the silver cuffs to his liking.

"Yes, well…" His cheeks flushed a pale pink and he looked away for a moment, clearing his throat. Generally, Steven was a very well put together person; however, occasionally she would catch him in a disorderly, and rather endearing state.

"So, what is that stone you were looking at?" Melanie asked, looking up at him with large, inquisitive green eyes. Beldum took the stone off of the desk, using the three steel claws on the end of its body, and dropped it in Steven's hand. He shook his head.

"This? This is nothing. I just thought the colors were intriguing." He held it up so Melanie could see the number of colors that flitted across its iridescent surface. His eyes lit up as he stared at the little gem. After a moment, he pulled his gaze away, resting it instead on Melanie. "This certainly isn't why I invited you here."

"Oh?" One of her eyebrows quirked. Steven gave a small smirk, and disappeared into another room momentarily. When he returned, he was holding a folded piece of of paper.

"This is why I asked you to come visit," he explained, unfolding the paper and laying it out on his desk. She realized that what he had was a map of the Hoenn region. Several small islands near Sootopolis and Pacifidlog were circled, and notes were scrawled here and there. Melanie pulled out her glasses and put them on to examine the notes more carefully. "These islands have yet to be explored thoroughly, as I'm sure you know." She nodded, knitting her brow. "After doing some research, it seems that there may be some connections to ancient times to be found on them. I've found carvings similar to those in Granite cave lining the entrances of the cave systems." Melanie nodded, removing her glasses.

"You must be thrilled Steven. Who knows what kind of stones you'll be able to find down there," she said, excited for her friend. He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She blinked, holding his gaze for a moment. Then she sighed. "You know I can't. Your father has given me a lot of responsibility at the company, I can't just take a break whenever I please anymore." Steven rolled his eyes.

"Come on Mel, you know I can just talk to him. He'd understand," he argued. "I'm not going on this trip alone."

"Why not bring Wallace? You two are great friends, he'll have your back," Melanie suggested. Steven shook his head, then sighed.

"I don't doubt that he would, but there's no one I trust more than you. I want you to be the one that goes with me." His tone was serious and his eyes were pleading. Melanie bit her lip. She had always had a hard time saying no to him, even more so in the past couple of years. It seemed to her, that the more time she spent with him, the more she noticed his charm. She glanced at Beldum, who stared at her, wearing the same pleading look as its trainer. With a sigh and a small smile, she gave in.

"Fine, I'll go." Steven let out a pleased laugh and pulled her to him, ruffling her hair. His sudden action took Melanie by surprise, causing her to flush brightly. On an impulse, she pushed him away and grabbed Beldum. "I'm doing it for Beldum," she joked, hiding her red face behind the pokemon. It gave a few thrilled cries.

"Whatever your reason, I'm glad you're joining me." Beldum freed itself from her hug, forcing Melanie to look down to hide her face.

"What else are friends for," she mumbled. "When do we leave?" He stroked his chin for a moment as he thought.

"We should be prepared to leave the day after tomorrow," he finally decided with a small nod. "You go start preparations while I contact my father to discuss your days off." He then gave Beldum an affectionate pat. "You go help her out."


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie spun around in the office chair that sat in front of Steven's desk, worn out from a day's worth of packing and planning. Her sleek, purple and cream colored Delcatty laid in her lap. The feline pokemon was using her claws to remain in a comfortable position on Melanie's legs, her long ears twitching every once in a while. Steven watched her from an armchair a few feet away, an amused smile forming on his lips. A large, white and grey Lairon slept at his feet, his broad, spined iron back rose and fell with his breathing. Beldum hovered around the room, playing with Melanie's Kecleon, a green reptilian pokemon that seemed to be fading in and out of sight. Steven rested his head in his hand, a contented sigh leaving him. It had been a long time since things had been so lively for him. He also realized that it had been equally as long since he had seen his dear friend for more than a brief moment in passing.

"Three years," she started, as if reading his thoughts. She then stopped spinning, much to Delcatty's relief, and met Steven's eyes. "Can you believe it?" He was taken aback. After a moment, he nodded, his gaze falling to the ground.

"I can't," he responded simply.

"Things have changed so much for both of us," she continued, her voice taking on a melancholic tone. "We used to spend almost every day together. Now we're lucky if we even speak with one another once a month." Steven listened quietly, taking her words in and mulling them over. She let out a laugh. "Do you remember the first time we went to Meteor Falls?" She looked up at the ceiling as she reminisced. "We got so lost because genius me forgot our map at the inn." Another laugh escaped her. "I panicked, but not you. You stayed calm and collected as usual. You got us out of there just like you always got us out of any mess we got into, usually thanks to me. I suppose that's why you're the big shot now." She gave a small chuckle and a sweet smile, but Steven could tell that something was off. He shook his head in disagreement.

"That's not true Mel. Everything that went wrong during our travels were complete accidents, none of them were your fault," he argued. "And even if they were, who cares? It added to the fun and excitement." Melanie nodded.

"I suppose that's true," she conceded.

"As for me being a big shot, I disagree entirely. I'm no better than you, so don't you ever put yourself below me," he scolded.

"That's where I disagree with you. I've never been great at anything like you have. My abilities are mediocre at best." Steven sighed, and thought for a moment. He then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands.

"Do you ever resent me?" Melanie's eyes widened with surprise at his question.

"What are you talking about Steven?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow. He was silent for a moment, his steel blue eyes clearly troubled as he stared at the ground.

"The decision I made three years ago. That's what caused our paths in life to diverge from one another so drastically," he explained. She shook her head vigorously.

"They offered you the job as Hoenn's champion, you'd have to be an idiot to turn that down," she snapped, a little more forcefully than she had intended. Sensing the tension, Kecleon and Beldum ceased their play to watch their trainers, confusion evident on their faces.

"That doesn't answer my question." Though he tried to hide it, his tone was tainted by annoyance and worry. Her mouth opened to reply, then closed again. She looked at the ground, then back at Steven.

"You're my closest friend, I could never hate you. If anything, I would have been angry if you had told them no. I was happy for you then, and I'm happy for you now," she finally said. He seemed relieved by her words.

"I'm glad to hear that." As the tension seemed to fade away, Beldum and Kecleon returned to their play. Steven got to his feet, and Lairon let out a grunt of protest. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, why don't we get some sleep," he suggested. Melanie nodded in agreement. She set Delcatty down. The pokemon stretched her legs, and walked over and curled up beside Lairon. "You can take my bed, I'll set up a mat on the floor for myself," Steven stated, then disappeared into another room before Melanie could protest.

* * *

Steven and Melanie stood at the helm of a small boat, speeding towards the first island they had planned to stop at. Both of them were dressed for cave exploration, wearing heavy boots, long pants, and durable long sleeved shirts. Backpacks filled with supplies sat on the floor of the boat. Flygon flew above them, beside Steven's Skarmory, a bird with feathers of steel. Kecleon stood on Melanie's shoulder, while Beldum, being in tune with magnetic waves, acted as a compass. An imposing shark like pokemon with tough, navy blue skin and piercing red eyes moved through the water beside them. His torpedo like body made it easy to keep up with the boat. Melanie had asked her Sharpedo to ward off any wild pokemon.

"Is that it?" Melanie questioned, squinting in the sunlight at a small, nearby mass of land. Steven nodded.

"That's it," he said with an eager smile. They docked shortly after, returning the pokemon, save for Beldum and Kecleon, to their pokeballs. They slung the backpacks over their shoulders, and began their trek into the cave. "These are the etchings I mentioned earlier," Steven explained, gently running his fingers along the wall at the entrance of the cavern. Melanie stopped, putting on her glasses. Upon close inspection, she could see small carvings on the walls. "Fascinating, aren't they?"

"Do you know what they mean?" she questioned. His brow furrowed, and he stroked his chin, as he had a habit of doing.

"I've tried to decipher them, but I can't seem to find any meaning behind them. It's rather perplexing." Melanie giggled. "What?" She shook her head.

"I'm just glad that there are some things that haven't changed," she said with a shrug. "Come on, let's get going!" With that, she began to march forward, Kecleon running after her. Steven watched after her for a moment, smiling to himself, before following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

The cave echoed with clear laughter and the joyful cries of pokemon. Steven and Melanie had decided to stop and rest after a couple hours of hiking the rough terrain of the cavern. Kecleon and Beldum crowded Melanie, each eagerly awaiting the next pokeblock. Melanie laughed as she gave one to Beldum. Though it didn't eat them, it enjoyed playing with the small blocks for a moment, before giving them to Kecleon.

"This is one thing I've always been better at," she teased Steven. Though he had brought his own pokeblocks, the pokemon had no interest in his. Rather than being solid, flavorful cubes, they crumbled at the slightest touch, and had a bitter taste.

"Unfortunately, that's the truth," he said with a small laugh, leaning an elbow on his knee and resting his head in his hand. He watched as she fed the two pokemon, though his focus rested on Melanie alone. She looked at him with a grin, before looking back at the pokemon, then back at him when she realized his stare.

"What?" she questioned, still somewhat giddy from playing with Kecleon and Beldum. Steven blinked and shook his head as he was pulled from his daze.

"What? Oh, no. Nothing, don't mind me," he stammered quickly. He then got to his feet. "I think it's about time we continued on our way. It's best not to linger in one spot in caves such as this one." She gave the pokemon each a quick pat and put away the pokeblock case.

"I'll give you guys more later," she promised. She then began to stand up, only to have her feet slip from under her on the slick rocks. She let out a yelp, and braced herself, though it was unnecessary. She found herself safely in the arms of her friend. They stared at one another, both with a look of shock, Melanie due to being caught, and Steven due to his own actions. He pulled her upright, fairly close to himself, but kept a tight grip on her upper arms. "Th- thank you, Steven," she said quietly, her cheeks tinged with a soft pink. They each took a step away from one another. Steven cleared his throat, his cheeks rosy as well.

"Of course. Just...just be more careful from here on out." She nodded and followed behind him, watching her footing as she went. Confused by their trainers' change in mood, Beldum and Kecleon exchanged glances before hurrying after them. Catching up, Kecleon leapt on to Melanie's back, letting out a few contented grunts. Steven looked over. "I'm glad to see that you and Kecleon are closer than ever." She grinned and rubbed Kecleon's head right between the crests over his eyes.

"Of course, he was my first pokemon, thanks to your father. You know we've been inseparable ever since, a couple of years isn't going to change that." Giving his own Beldum an affectionate rub, he smiled.

"I know what you mean. Without these two, neither of us would have been able to enjoy The adventures we've had with one another. " Melanie chuckled.

"I remember when Kecleon and Beldum used to hate each other." Steven nodded.

"The only reason they came to like one another was because we found ourselves stuck in a Trapinch hole in the desert on route 111." Melanie's shoulders slumped.

"Which was again my fault," she muttered.

"I told you not to talk like that you silly girl. It was no fault of yours, and if you ask me, it was for the better," he explained gently. Melanie smiled. He had always been able to lift her spirits, no matter the situation.

"I suppose that's true," she admitted with a shrug. He gave a sweet smile.

"Then there's nothing to..." He trailed off, leaving Melanie confused, until she moved her green gaze to the sight in front of her. They had reached a large opening in the cavern. The stone floor sloped downward into a small lake of seawater that seemed to flow in from a small opening, barely large enough for a small pokemon, in the opposite wall of the cave. The area of the cave Steven had become fixated on was the ceiling. The ceiling opened up far above their heads, unlike in the narrow tunnel. It seemed to sparkle like thousands of stars, though Melanie realized that the glisten came from stones embedded in the rocky ceiling. The walls were covered in etchings of ancient people and the pokemon that lived alongside them. "This is incredible..." Steven murmured, taking slow steps towards the wall. He let out an elated laugh and quickly turned to face Melanie, his steel eyes glimmering like the stones above. "Mel, isn't this amazing?" She nodded, still trying to take in the wondrous sight.

"It's beautiful..." Steven began eagerly scanning the wall.

"Melanie, come look at these. There are pokemon depicted here that I can't even identify!" Melanie joined him, putting on her glasses. She couldn't entirely believe what she was seeing.

"I wonder what these are..." she mumbled, half to herself. As they walked along the wall, Steven came to a sudden stop, his eyes widening. Not aware that he had stopped, Melanie walked smack into him. "Sorry!" she blurted. He chuckled.

"Nevermind that. Look." He pointed to a small pocket in the wall.

"What is that?" she questioned, trying to get a closer look. "Kecleon, can you give me another flash?" He complied, and the glow from his previous flash was renewed, casting better light on the small pocket.

"I think there are fossils in here," Steven explained, overjoyed. "Who knows what kinds of pokemon they could belong to!" Melanie grinned. "Do you have the brush in your bag? I want to clean them off to be sure, before I start trying to extract them." She nodded, and dropped her backpack. She began to dig around until she felt the handle of Steven's brush.

"Here it is!" As she tried to pull it out, her hand bumped something and she gasped. "No, no, no!" Before Steven could as what was wrong, a flash of light came from her bag. Once it faded, Steven could see her problem. A large purple pokemon with yellow accents was laying on the ground, sound asleep. A large mouth took up most of her body and tube like protrusions could be seen on various parts of her body. Melanie let out a relieved sigh and handed the brush to Steven. He took it, his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong with your Exploud?" He inquired.

"Nothing, we just don't get along. I'm still trying to win her over, but..." She looked at the sleeping pokemon, shaking her head. "I'll just get her back in her pokeball." Steven nodded, and began to clean off the the potential fossils, while Melanie dug through her bag to find the pokeball she had accidentally opened. While the two trainers were focused on something else, they failed to notice Kecleon and Beldum creeping towards the sleeping Exploud.

"Mel, I think- Beldum, Kecleon stop!" Startled, Kecleon jumped, scrambled over Exploud's sleeping form, and leapt on to Melanie's head as she turned to see what had happened. Losing her balance, she let out a yelp as she landed on her rear. Realizing that Exploud was beginning to stir, Melanie quickly returned to her backpack, but it was too late. Exploud slowly got to her feet, trying to get a feel for where she was. The moment she saw Melanie and Kecleon, Exploud let out a great roar, which was amplified by the tubes on her body. Melanie found the pokeball she needed as the large creature began to thrash about in a fury.

"Exploud return!" she ordered desperately. With a flash of light, Exploud was gone, withdrawn back into her pokeball. Melanie opened her mouth to apologize, but Steven held up a hand to indicate to her to be quiet. He then looked at her, his expression serious.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Before any questions could be asked, the sound of shifting stones began to echo through the chamber. The noise began to grow louder and more aggressive. Melanie slung her backpack over her shoulder just as Steven took hold of her hand. "Come on!" he urged. They took off running towards the entrance to the chamber. Suddenly, large rocks began to come loose from the ceiling, crashing to the ground all around them. A rock slammed to the floor beside Melanie. As she moved to avoid the large pieces that broke from it, her hand slipped from Steven's. In a panic, he whipped around. "Mel!"

"Steven!" They reached for one another, but falling rocks forced them apart. The air became too dusty to see anything around them. Not sure what else to do, Melanie hugged her frightened Kecleon to her and waited for the rock fall to pass.

"Melanie!" Steven called, not willing to leave her behind. He used his arm to shield his face from the dust and shards of rock. "Mel!" Beldum suddenly slammed into his chest, sending him to the ground. He was conscious long enough to see several boulders crash down on the spot on which he had just been standing.


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie tentatively opened her eyes and looked around after all of the dust had cleared. Kecleon had used protect to shield both Melanie and himself. She hugged her pokemon tightly.

"Thank you!" He let out a pleased cry, hugging her back the best he could. She laughed a little, and suddenly stopped, looking around frantically. "Steven?" she called, noticing that her grey haired friend was nowhere to be seen. "Steven, where are you?" As she began to look around, she let out a gasp. The rock fall had closed the chamber off with a large pile boulders. She quickly maneuvered around the smaller piles on the ground to reach the wall of rock. She began searching the wall for any openings or weak points. "Steven?" she called again, hoping that perhaps he had made it out. Steven's eyes slowly began to blink open to be met by the concerned eye of his Beldum. He sat up, his head pounding, and saw the wall of rock in front of him. He realized that had Beldum not knocked him back, that he'd very likely be buried beneath that wall. He gave Beldum a pat.

"Thank you Beldum." At that moment he heard the muffled sound of his name being called. His eyes widened, and he scrambled to his feet. "Melanie? Mel, is that you?"

"Steven!" Her tone sounded both excited and relieved. At first he wasn't sure where her voice was coming from, then it struck him. He hurried towards the wall.

"Melanie! Are you hurt? What about Kecleon?" Melanie could hear his voice more clearly now, and realized that he must be right next to the wall.

"No, we're both fine. What about you and Beldum?"

"We're both fine as well." He paced, stroking his chin. He then stopped, and grabbed one of his pokeballs. "Mel, I'm going to need you to step back from the wall."

"Okay!" She did as Steven requested, and listened for a moment.

"Aggron, I need you to break down this wall in anyway possible," she heard him order. Shortly after, something solid slammed into the wall. The rocks didn't budge. There was another slam, and a few smaller rocks began to tumble down from the top. Melanie smiled. "Stop!" Her smile faded at the sound of Steven's urgent tone.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, concerned.

"It looks like the rock fall weakened the structure of the ceiling," he explained, keeping an eye on the cracks above his head. "If we bring this whole wall down by force, we could bring the entire cavern crashing down on our heads." He rubbed his large steel pokemon's stomach. "Thank you Aggron, but that'll be enough."

"So now what?"

"I'm going to send Skarmory out to find some help. Meanwhile, we can start thinking of another way to get you out of there." Melanie sighed, and walked back over to the wall. She rested her back against it, and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms. Sensing her distress, Kecleon walked over to her and snuggled up to her leg. She gave a small, sad smile as she rubbed his head.

"Thank you Kecleon," she said in barely a whisper.

"Melanie?" Steven questioned softly, somewhat worried by the silence. "Are you alright?"

"Why don't you just leave me here?" she suddenly snapped. Steven was taken aback.

"What? Melanie are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here," he replied in a somewhat stern manor. "I could never leave you behind," he added more gently. She let out a bitter laugh.

"I know that. Once again, I've gotten myself into a terrible mess, and once again I've dragged you into it." Steven sat against the wall.

"Mel-"

"Once again, instead of leaving the stupid girl to figure her own way out, you stay and play the valiant hero." Another laugh left her, but Steven could hear the trembling in her voice, indicating the tears that were running down her cheeks. "I don't need you to rescue me. If this for your reputation, don't bother."

"You aren't a stupid girl, and I am certainly no hero," he started, trying to think of the best way to comfort her. "You're my dearest friend Mel. I would do anything for you. That's why I stick by you, not because I'm a hero. Not because I think you need me to. Definitely not because of my reputation. It's because I-"

"Last night you asked if I resented you." Melanie wiped her eyes and tried to calm herself down before continuing. "To be honest, sometimes I do." Steven froze, not sure how to reply. Her words stung and left him with a sharp pain in his chest. "I don't want to. You're my best friend," she continued. "It's not even your fault, it's mine. I kept falling further and further behind, but you stuck by my side regardless. When you were made the champion, I just assumed you would turn it down and continue to stay beside me." She chuckled. "Pretty selfish, huh? When you took it, it was like a slap to the face of my silly fantasies." She had to stop for a moment to catch her breath and wipe her eyes of the tears that poured freely from them. "Then things started to change. I hated that you didn't have time for me. I hated that you didn't try to stop me from moving to Rustboro." At this point Steven could hear her sobs. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself.

"Think Steven, think..." he muttered under his breath. He got to his feet, examining the rock wall. Then an idea hit him. He rubbed the sleeping Aggron's head, and signaled to the wall.

"I hated that I couldn't do anything, and more than anything I hated the fact that I couldn't just be happy for you. I-" The sound of shifting rocks hit her ears. "Steven?"

"Bring out your Zangoose and your Flygon," he ordered. She did as he said, greeting Flygon and the white and red pokemon. Zangoose was a little shorter than Melanie, and boasted two sets of steel like claws.

"Now what?" she asked, wiping her eyes once more.

"I need Zangoose to start removing some of the rocks. As she does so, have Flygon use mud shot. I need him to make a strong seal so we can remove rocks while still maintaining the integrity of the structure," Steven explained.

"You heard him," she said, nodding to her two pokemon. Melanie helped Zangoose the best she could. As they worked away, Kecleon stood behind Melanie, letting out cries of encouragement. As they removed more and more rocks, the pile began to resemble a tunnel. Melanie felt her excitement rising, along with regret and a stabbing pang of guilt. The words she had spoken to her friend were unforgivable. After some time passed, Zangoose reached for a rock, only to have it shift away from her. She reached again for it, but Melanie stopped her, worried that it may fall. Though, rather than falling, after a little bit of shifting the rock was removed from the other side to reveal the large final evolution of Beldum. The four legged Metagross let out an excited, metallic cry. Zangoose, Flygon and Kecleon ran passed Melanie to the other side of the tunnel, eager to meet Beldum, Aggron and Metagross. Melanie took a few steps forward, but froze when Steven stepped into sight. She wasn't sure what she could say to him. Their eyes locked for a moment before she looked to the ground.

"Mel?" he questioned softly. She hugged her arms, shaking her head as more tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She knew a simple apology could never suffice. Unable to bear it any longer, she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He stumbled a little, but then embraced her in turn. She buried her face into his chest, while rested his head on the top of hers. "I'm glad you're safe." She didn't responr. Steven tightened his hold on her and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry Mel..." She shook her head.

"I'm the one that needs to apologize," she mumbled into his chest. Steven took one of his arms from her back and lifted her chin to look at him, using his other arm to keep her close. His steely eyes met her watery emerald ones and a small smile graced his lips. She scanned his face, unable to read him. He removed his hand from her chin and placed it instead on the side of her face. Before she knew what was happening, Steven leaned in, eyes closed, and placed a small kiss on her lips. He then quickly backed up and cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"I think it's best that we get out of here quickly, before anything else happens." With that, he returned his pokemon to their pokeballs, and turned and started on his way. Melanie stared after him for a moment, brushing her lips with the tips of her fingers. She then returned Zangoose and Flygon before hurrying after her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie had followed Steven back through the cavern in complete silence. Her thoughts buzzed as she continued to replay Steven's soft kiss in her mind. As they walked, she had slowly come to the conclusion that it had been exactly what she had wanted, though until it happened, she had never actually been aware of it. As they neared the cave's opening, Steven's Skarmory swooped down and landed gracefully in front of them.

"Good work, thank you," Steven said, stroking the pokemon's beak. She gave a pleased flap of her steel wings before returning to her pokeball. Within moments, they could hear hurried footsteps approaching them. An older gentleman with a reputation as a jolly sailor, who goes by Mr. Briney, appeared, his faithful wingull, Peeko, by his side. Steven's father and Melanie's boss, Mr. Stone was close behind.

"Steven, Melanie!" Mr. Stone's tone came off surprised, yet still relieved. "Thank goodness, I thought you two were in trouble!" Steven let out a sheepish laugh.

"Well, there was some trouble, but we managed to get ourselves out," he explained as vaguely as possible. Mr. Stone's expression then became somewhat cross.

"Steven! I've told you before to stop dragging poor Melanie into these dangerous situations you get yourself into," he scolded. Steven rubbed his temples.

"Father, please," Steven replied, exasperated. Melanie couldn't help but let slip a small giggle. She received an eye roll and a slight smile.

"Now, now," Mr. Briney interrupted. "Let's just be glad that the young ones are safe. After all, this world needs adventurous spirits." Mr. Stone let out a sigh, and nodded.

"You're right. Let us take our leave. I'm sure the two of you are exhausted."

"Yes sir," Melanie agreed.

"Would you like to travel back home with me?" Mr. Stone asked Melanie, his kind eyes focusing on her. She opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped as Steven wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Actually Dad, I think she'll be coming to stay with me for a little while longer," Steven answered for her. "It's been quite a long time since we've spent any proper time with one another." Mr. Stone looked at the two of them before nodding.

"Very well, Melanie deserves a good vacation after all. And you, young man, need to think of your father more often." Steven suppressed a sigh.

"Yes, of course Father." After saying their goodbyes, the two groups went their separate ways.

* * *

After showering at Steven's home, Melanie lounged on the couch, waiting for him to finish his own shower. Kecleon and Beldum were already sound asleep, exhausted by the day's excitement. Anxiety welled in the pit of her stomach as she waited. She had hardly said a word to Steven since he had freed her from the chamber in the cave. As he stepped out of the bathroom, her heart threatened to leap from her chest. He was rubbing his head vigorously with a towel to dry his damp hair. He made his way to his desk chair, and dropped the towel on the floor, deliberately fixing his gaze on Melanie. At first she tried to avoid meeting his eyes. He simply quirked one of his eyebrows. She sighed.

"I - I'm sorry..." she forced out. "I made you lose those fossils...and then those things I said to you..." He shook his head.

"I don't care about any of that right now Mel." She blinked, biting her lip. He sighed, getting to his feet. He walked over to the couch, sat beside Melanie, and pulled her into his lap. She tensed but didn't stop him. "Every day I regret not stopping you from moving." He laughed sadly. "Everything became so dull to me. The most enjoyable memories I have of these past three years are of the fleeting moments I've spent with you. You're right to be upset with me. I-"

"Steven?" He looked down at her.

"Hmm?" She scanned his face for a moment before her green gaze locked with his puzzled eyes. "Are y-" On an impulse, Melanie grabbed Steven's face, and lifted her own to press her lips to his. His eyes widened for a moment, but his surprise faded quickly under the wave of pure elation that crashed over him. He took a tight hold of her upper arms, and closed his eyes, taking control of their gentle kiss. They pulled away from one another, faces flushed and breathing heavy.

"I am glad you're the champion," she started. "I'm glad that you did something for yourself rather than for me. I just had to take the time to realize that, and for that I'm sorry." She looked down, but Steven lifter her chin to face him again, and pulled her closer with his other arm.

"What do you say we start over from three years ago?" She opened her mouth to say something, but he put a finger to her lips to stop her. "Mel, I want you to stay here, in Mossdeep, with me. No. I need you to stay here with me. Champion or not, I need your support. Rather than working for my father, you can work with me. I love you, and I should have said as much a long time ago. I let you leave without doing so, and I caused both of us a great deal of unhappiness." Melanie smiled, and laughed a little.

"I love you Steven. I should have realized it sooner." She sighed, resting a hand on his chest. "But moving back here...I would have to find a house, and hire a moving company and-"

"You'll live here, in my home, just like before you moved. As for a moving company, we don't need one. I'll help you. Our pokemon can help. I'm sure my father would help," he explained quickly. She thought for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah...that's what I'll do," she said decisively. Steven could hardly contain his excitement, and pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back with a thrilled laugh. Steven placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"We'll start making arrangements over the next few days. Of course, I'll have to clear out your old room..." Melanie laughed. She knew that since she had moved, Steven had filled her old room with his extensive collection of stones.

"I'll have to discuss things with your father as well. I can't just quit my job out of the blue like that," she pointed out. "I'll have to make some special arrangements or something..."

"I'm sure he will be perfectly willing to work with you," Steven reassured. Melanie nodded. She stretched and let out a yawn. Steven chuckled. "I think someone needs some sleep." She waved a dismissive hand.

"Not at all, I'm fine, really," she argued. He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "But if you're going to insist, I'll just close my eyes right here for a couple of minutes." She shifted off of his lap, and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Soon, Steven could hear her breathing slow into a relaxed rhythm, indicating that she had fallen asleep. He laughed softly, and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Mel," he whispered, resting his own head on hers before falling into a comfortable slumber as well.


	6. Doubts

Hey everyone! I hope youve been enjoying the story! I originally planned to make it a short story consisting of only a few chapters, but I have changed my mind. I've really enjoyed writing this one, so I'm going to continue. It'll mostly be one shots about Steven and Melanie's time together, and may eventually evolve into a story with a bigger plot. Please feel free to leave feedback, or if you have any ideas that you'd like me to try and incorporate, I'd be happy to hear them! Thanks for reading!

* * *

A light rain fell over Rustboro city. Though it was gentle now, darker clouds loomed over the nearby ocean, warning of the harsher weather to come. This put a damper on a young woman's plans to move. After several weeks of thorough planning and debating, Melanie was finally packing her things and getting ready to ship them off to Mossdeep. She she was now sitting on the floor of her small apartment, surrounded by boxes, some packed and some empty, and her things that were now in disarray. Kecleon sat in one of the empty boxes, seemingly having a conversation with Beldum, who hovered above him. Her door was pushed open, and in walked a silver haired young man.

"Mr. Briney thinks it would be best if we wait until tomorrow to start shipping things out. The storm hasn't begun yet, but the ocean is already starting to churn," Steven explained as he walked over to her. She sighed.

"Well I suppose it gives me more time to pack," she said with a shrug. He sat down across from her.

"You seem worried," he noticed. She just shook her head. "It's only one day." She had no response. "Is something else weighing on your mind?" She looked up at him, her green eyes swimming with doubt. "Mel?"

"What happens if this is the wrong choice?" The corners of Steven's lips tugged slightly downwards.

"What do you mean?" Another sigh left her.

"We've had very little time together these past few years, and now I'm suddenly moving to your home?" She shook her head again. "This just isn't logical. I should have thought it through some more, or...or-" Steven leaned in and cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled away, she blinked.

"Are you a little more relaxed now?" She nodded. "Now, if this isn't what you want to do, you don't have to."

"I do want to." Steven raised an eyebrow. He couldn't quite understand her self contradiction.

"Then what is there to fear? We did live in that house together for few years after all," he said softly, trying to put her busy mind at ease.

"It wasn't the same. That house used to just be storage and a place to sleep, not a home. We were almost always traveling until you became champion." He let out a small laugh.

"Whether in a home or on the road, we were living our lives together, were we not? This won't be much different," he assured. She mulled over his words for a moment.

"I suppose you're right. There's nothing to worry about," she said hesitantly. Despite her agreement, Steven wasn't convinced that she was feeling any more confident. He thought for a moment, and then decided that the best way to cheer her up would be to share their favorite memories. He moved to relax against the wall.

"Do you remember our visit to Sinnoh when we were teenagers?" he started.

"Yeah, we stayed in that nice resort a little ways from Pastoria city." He nodded.

"You got so angry with me on our first day there." He chuckled. "I had forgotten to buy our tickets to the Great Marsh in advance, and when we got there they had been sold out for the next couple of days. You were convinced that I had deliberately failed to purchase the tickets because we had argued about going beforehand. You stormed off before I could stop you." Melanie buried her face in her hands with a groan.

"It was so stupid and petty," she grumbled sheepishly. "I still kick myself whenever I think about it."

"Don't. I'm almost glad things went the way they did that day." She looked at him incredulously.

"That day was terrible," she argued. He shook his head.

"You see, when you ran off, I wasn't too worried at first. Not knowing that you had gone out to the wetlands outside of Pastoria, I searched the town for you, and when I couldn't find you I thought that perhaps you had returned to the resort to calm yourself down. Of course you weren't there either. That's when I started to panic."

"Meanwhile, I was in the marshland stuck in the mud," she said with a laugh. "It was miserable."

"That didn't stop you from denying my help when Skarmory and I finally found you. You were cold, and stuck up to your knees, but you struggled for twenty minutes, all the while telling me to leave you alone. Even then you only took my help because it started to rain." Melanie's face flushed slightly.

"I'm sure I looked pitiful asking for help after taking off on you like that," Steven shook his head.

"Not at all." He looked down at his hands as he began to fiddle with one of the rings he wore. "You looked up at me with your big, green eyes, and that gaze..."

"Steven?" she questioned, knitting her brow. She could see that his face was tinged with a light pink.

"That gaze was the first one to make my chest tighten. The first one to make my heart skip or make my breath catch in my throat. That moment when you finally asked for my help was when I realized that my feelings for you ran much deeper than I knew." Melanie was silent for a moment, before letting out a laugh. Steven looked up from his hands, seeming mildly offended. "I don't understand what there is to laugh about."

"It's just that, I always assumed you had been angry with me. Had it not been for me, we wouldn't have had to walk back in the rain, your clothes wouldn't have been ruined by the marsh muck, and we wouldn't have wasted a day of our trip," she explained. "But to think it was that long ago, and I didn't. .." Steven got to his feet and straightened his clothes before holding out a hand to Melanie to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up towards him.

"I deeply regret not telling you sooner. I don't want that same nagging regret eating at you. The decision is still yours. If you think you'll come to regret the decision you've made, I want you to stay in Rustboro." Melanie scanned his features. His expression was serious as his steel blue eyes focused on her. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, something hit the back of her leg. When she turned to see what it was, she saw that Kecleon had pushed an empty box into her, and was now staring up at her. She turned back to see that Beldum was now beside Steven, looking at her with the same intensity as its trainer. A smile came to her lips and she let out a laugh.

"I've made my decision, and I'm sticking to it," she declared. Kecleon cried cheerfully, and scaled Melanie's back to perch on her shoulder. Beldum buzzed around the room eagerly, letting out its own excited cries. Steven smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I," she agreed. She scratched the top of Kecleon's head. "And I think they feel the same."

"Indeed they do." Her eyes then widened slightly.

"There's still so much to get done before tomorrow! I've hardly done anything!" With that, she took the box that was at her feet and ran into the next room. Steven chuckled, content have relieved her of her worries, even for only a moment. He looked at Beldum and pat its head.

"Things are going to be a lot more lively at home, my friend," he stated, before following Melanie to aid in her packing.


	7. The Surprise

Melanie sighed, putting her pencil down, and leaned back in the chair, taking her glasses off. A week had passed since she finished moving into Mossdeep, and she had decided to write a letter to her parents to inform them about her move. When she was in her late teens, they had decided to move to Ecruteak city in the Johto region. They preferred the quiet, traditional lifestyle there. That was when she had moved in with Steven the first time.

"Sounds like writing that letter was exhausting," Steven teased, as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"You'd be surprised." Steven chuckled.

"Well, after you have that sent off, since you're all settled in now I thought we could do something kind of special today." Melanie spun to face him, a grin lighting up her features.

"I'd love to! What did you have in mind?" He gave a sly smirk.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I can, however, tell you that you probably won't be happy with me until we're done." Melanie knit her brow.

"Then why would I want to go?" she questioned. Steven took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Because you'll appreciate it afterwards, and..." He kissed the top of her hand. "I'd like to spend our day off together. You go back to a regular work schedule tomorrow, correct?" Melanie nodded. She had worked out new hours with Mr. Stone, allowing her to keep her job despite the distance. Now that she was settled in, she would be returning to work.

"Alright, I'll go. Don't disappoint me Stone," she said playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with a chuckle. "Now, let's drop that letter off at the Pokemon Center and be on our way."

* * *

Melanie and Flygon followed closely behind Steven, who was riding on his trusted Skarmory. He looked back to be sure that she was still behind him, and flashed her a smile.

"We're just about there," he stated, raising his voice slightly so she could hear him over the sound of the wind that rushed past their ears. As Melanie looked at the island ahead of them, her eyes widened when she realized where he was taking her.

"Ever Grande City? But that's where-" He looked back at her with a grin, and Skarmory began to dive downwards. "Steven? Steven, wait!" She tapped Flygon to indicate to him to follow suit. Within moments, they touched down in front of a grand building. Though it stood as a monument of achievement for many, Melanie found its shadow imposing. It was the Hoenn pokemon league. As she dismounted Flygon, she stared up at it, eyes wide and mouth agape. She looked at Steven, who was beaming, shaking her head. "I don't belong here, I-" Steven rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you do. So long as I'm Champion here, you belong here," he explained. "Relax, you don't have to have battle anyone here today." She cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Then why are we here?"

"This is the best place for what I have planned for us." Melanie relaxed slightly, though her nerves were still slightly rattled. "Come on, let's head in." Flygon and Skarmory were returned to their pokeballs, and Steven took Melanie's hand to lead her in. As they walked through the doors, Melanie looked around, trying to take everything in. Trainers were scattered throughout the spacious room, some pampering their pokemon, while some were locked in small battles with one another. Pictures hung along the wall, depicting the past champions and challengers with their teams.

"Where is your picture?" she asked, unable to find it.

"I don't have one yet. Once I am defeated, or if I step down, that's when my picture will be put on the wall," he explained. She nodded in understanding. Several league officials passed by, greeting Steven. He returned their cheerful greeting. At the far wall of the room was a large doorway, outside of which stood two trainers guarding it.

"Isn't that the entrance?" she questioned. He nodded.

"For challengers, yes. You and I get to use a different entrance." She smiled, and puffed out her chest jokingly.

"Well, I am the special guest of the champion, it only makes sense that I get a special entrance," she said, letting out a laugh as she finished. Steven chuckled.

"Just follow me." He led her to a door that was somewhat hidden in the corner behind the pokemart counter. It led to a small room with another door. After the door closed behind them, Steven let go of Melanie's hand, and fished his trainer I.D. out of his pocket. He inserted it into an I.D. scanner that was hooked up to the side wall. After a moment, his card was ejected from the machine, and a loud click resounded. He opened the next door. "Give me your trainer I.D. and go on ahead up the stairs. I'll catch up to you. I just want to get you registered into the system, that way if you were to visit me here in the future, you can get in on your own." She did as he asked, and started up the stairs that awaited her on the other side of the doorway. As she climbed the steps, she heard footsteps up ahead of her. Looking up, she saw a young girl, around her age, walking towards her. At first she passed by without so much as a glance, but then she stopped.

"Excuse me," she started. Melanie turned to face her. She had short, dark hair and a tan complexion. On each side of her head, she wore a large, red tropical flower. Her outfit consisted of a blue tube top that showed her midriff and a long blue skirt that tied off on her left hip. She stared up at Melanie with big blue eyes. "You don't seem familiar. How did you get in here?" Melanie laughed nervously. The girl seemed sweet enough, but Melanie felt very out of place.

"Well, I-"

"You are aware that this area is for Pokemon league officials, correct?" she questioned, suddenly seeming more threatening.

"Of course, but I-"

"Trespassers are not tolerated here. Dusknoir, if you'd lend me a hand." Suddenly, a large figure began to rise up through the bottom of the stairs. Melanie quickly recognized the black and grey pokemon as a powerful ghost type with a bad reputation. Dusknoir glared down at her, his signal red eye filled with menace.

"No, please wait, I-" One of the pokeballs on Melanie's hip burst open, and in front of her stood Kecleon, growling and his scales flashing with a deep, warning red.

"Stop, both of you!" Melanie let out a sigh of relief at the sound of a familiar voice. The girl turned, clearly surprised to see the champion running up the stairs behind her. "Phoebe, it's alright," Steven assured as he reached the young girl. He passed by her to get to Melanie. "She's with me." He leaned in close to Melanie. "What did you do?" he questioned in a whisper. Melanie scowled, crossing her arms.

"I didn't do anything," she replied indignantly. Phoebe giggled a little, before breaking into cheerful laughter. Realizing that the mood had changed, both Kecleon and Dusknoir relaxed. Steven and Melanie both looked at her, confused.

"You must be Melanie! Steven has said so much about you!" She moved to shake Melanie's hand eagerly. "I'm so sorry, if I had realized, I would have greeted you properly." She placed her hand to her chest. "I'm Phoebe of the elite four! I'm a ghost type specialist, and this is my dearest partner, Dusknoir." Dusknoir let out a deep moan in greeting. Melanie nodded her head.

"I'm honored to meet you, I'm Melanie, and this is my partner, Kecleon." She let out another giggle and gave a wave.

"I'll let you two be on your way now. Bye bye!" With that, the strange girl turned, and continued down the stairs, while Dusknoir sunk back down beneath the stairs." Melanie looked at Steven, who shrugged and gave a small laugh.

"Shall we?" He motioned up the stairs. With a sigh, she continued alongside Steven, and Kecleon scrambled to catch up with them. "I apologize Mel, I should have informed everyone that you'd be here today. Once we get to the top we'll be left alone," he explained.

"And then the surprise?" He nodded.

"And then the surprise. Just to make sure, you have Exploud with you, correct?" Melanie's brow furrowed.

"Yes, but why?" Steven smirked.

"She's crucial to the surprise." Melanie shook her head.

"She's not crucial to anything Steven. In fact, after what happened...I was considering just releasing her. I think we'd both be happier." He shook his head.

"I won't let that happen. Today, you and I are going to be training that Exploud together." Melanie's eyes widened. She shook her head vigorously.

"You don't understand. I've tried training her. She wants none of it, I'm just not a good enough trainer for her. Every Time it's the same. She attacks me and my other pokemon, and it's just not safe." Steven didn't seem the slightest bit discouraged by her words. "It's been that way ever since I caught her a few months back…"

"That doesn't matter. When we're done, you two are going to be the best of friends, I can guarantee that."


End file.
